John Moriarty
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: (Era una mañana como cualquier otra para el resto de Londres, pero no para ellos, no cuando Jim se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de John y él, en el suyo). Una mañana, John despertó en una cama que no era suya, en una casa que no era suya, en un cuerpo que no era suyo y en una situación con la que definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

_Beta: KiraXproject_

_AViSO: Este fic vendría siendo algo así como el día alterno de "Jim Watson" _

_––––––_

Después de su nada común llamada con Jim, volvió a la habitación donde John dormía cómodamente esparcido por toda la cama y sumergido entre las almohadas. Sebastian sonrió, ya que en si esa acción era muy típica del Jim que conocía, aunque en ese momento no fuera él. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta por unos momentos pensando qué hacer; su primer pensamiento había sido drogar a John para que no causara problemas, pero Jim había ordenado que lo tratara como si no supiera nada del cambio, entonces, ¿qué hacer? Sin hacer ruido, Sebastian salió de la habitación con el celular en la mano y comenzó a marcar un número para cancelar todas las actividades de su jefe por ese día, al menos podría empezar por ahí.

–El jefe se encuentra indispuesto por hoy…. No, no es nada importante… Sí, ya sé… Anne, no me importa si el maldito Obama tuvo que cancelar su aniversario para tener la reunión con Moriarty, tendrá que esperar… Sí… De acuerdo, Anne… Hasta luego.

Cortó la llamada y dejó que la parte de atrás de su cabeza callera contra el refrigerador, Anne normalmente era una chica muy pacífica, pero siendo la secretaria personal de Moriarty se enfadaba si cualquier cosa se salía del itinerario. Lidiar con ella no había sido tan complicado, pero el día apenas estaba a punto de empezar

.

El molesto sonido de _Heat on the moment_ inundó sus oídos y soltó un gruñido, maldito Sherlock, ¿no podía quedarse callado por unos minutos? Quería dormir al menos por un día, no era mucho pedir, de verdad que no lo era, pero cuando vivías con alguien como él…

– ¡Levántate y brilla, James! –Un momento… esa no era la voz de Sherlock.

El pánico lo invadió por un momento mientras se levantaba de la cama sobresaltado y buscando instintivamente la pistola que siempre tenía junto a su cama. Pero no, esa no era su cama, esas no eran sus cosas, esa no era su casa y definitivamente esa mano no era suya. Soltó un pequeño grito mientras caía de la cama sin nada de gracia y se pegó a la pared como un animal asustado. Sebastian rio. John paseó su mirada por toda la habitación bastante asustado; habían dos puertas, una estaba abierta y dado que Moran acababa de entrar por ahí debía ser la puerta que conectaba con el resto de la casa. Por otra parte, había otra puerta cerrada que debía ser el baño. Con un rápido movimiento se levantó y corrió dando zancadas al baño, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

– ¿James? –Escuchó la voz de Sebastian al otro lado de la puerta.

–Oh mierda… –Susurró mientras se miraba frente al espejo y palidecía considerablemente. Casi se desmaya cuando vio cómo la mano de James Moriarty tocaba insistentemente su rostro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de varios minutos en shock, caminó con pasos lentos y taciturnos hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió suavemente, con la mirada perdida, encontrándose con Sebastian recargado casualmente junto a la puerta.

–Creo que bebiste demasiado anoche, deberías sentarte –Asintió sin pensarlo mucho y se desplomó al llegar junto a la cama, su cerebro en blanco y tratando de no pensar en sus actuales condiciones.

Por su parte, Sebastian dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó a John.

–Vamos, levántate, tienes que desayunar para que podamos empezar con las actividades del día.

– ¿Actividades? – repitió confuso John, recobrando un poco la compostura.

–Sí, ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que tienes que hacer cuando diriges la red criminal más grande del mundo…

Con esas palabras el cerebro de John volvió a la normalidad y una idea brillante le llegó; si estaba en el cuerpo de Moriarty, podía averiguar todo lo que quisiera sobre su red lo cual ayudaría mucho a Sherlock para poder detenerlo de una vez por todas. Además, al parecer el francotirador no tenía ni idea de que él en realidad no era James, y podría sacarle toda la información que quisiera. Con esa idea en mente, se sentó en la cama y trató de actuar lo más normal posible.

– ¿Y cuáles son esas actividades? – Sebastian sonrió.

–Lo que quieras, podríamos ir a torturar a algunas personas, planear un ataque terrorista, nadar un poco, pasear en tu yate…

– ¿Un yate? –Pregunto John con los ojos iluminados. Sebastian volvió a sonreír.

.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron en un coche de lujo a un puerto cercano. La verdad John no se sentía muy cómodo dentro de esos trajes tan elegantes, pero según recordaba era casi lo único que usaba Moriarty, y no quería levantar sospechas. Bajaron del coche e inmediatamente pudo ver el que se suponía era su yate; enorme, blanco, pulcro y elegante, por mucho era el mejor que había visto en su vida, aunque en persona sólo hubiera paseado en el de Mycroft una vez que Sherlock consiguió robarle las llaves, aunque ese no era nada en comparación al yate de Jim.

– ¿Es ese? –preguntó asombrado.

–Sí. ¿Subimos?

Se dejó llevar dentro del yate con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro era aún más fenomenal. John estaba seguro de que podría pasar ahí el resto de su vida y nunca querría irse; había un bar que a simple vista podía saberse que contenía todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir y de la mejor calidad, un jacuzzi enorme, varios sillones negros de apariencia muy cómoda, una pantalla gigante y dos puertas. Una daba a una cocina que tenía de todo y la otra daba a una habitación del tipo que sólo hay en los hoteles exóticos, con un acuario ocupando tres cuartos de las paredes y una cama mullida y llena de almohadas. Claro, eso sin contar la gigantesca piscina que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

Cuando acabó de admirar todo volvió al lugar por donde entraron y encontró a Sebastian tomando tranquilamente una copa de whisky. Al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

–¿Y bien?

–Había olvidado lo genial que es este lugar.

Sebastian asintió de cuerdo, él y Jim iban muy seguido a ese lugar y realmente era muy cómodo y lo suficientemente equipado para poder pasar ahí varias semanas sin ningún problema, lo cual aprovechaban varias veces al escaparse ahí por un tiempo, dejando a la pobre Anne y al tercer al mando -un hombre llamado Thomas- a cargo de todo.

– ¿Quieres conducir? –Ofreció dejando el whisky en la barra. John asintió energéticamente.

.

John conducía felizmente mientras él y Jim intercambiaban unos cuantos mensajes. Tuvo que contactar con Anne para preparar que uno de los empleados menores de Jim fuera a Scotland Yard, pero fuera de eso todo había estado bastante tranquilo.

–Jim, creo que deberíamos salir un momento.

John lo miró confundido antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de la cabina, uno de los empleados rápidamente tomó su lugar en la cabina. Sebastian guio a John hasta la parte de arriba, donde estaba un gran helicóptero que por más estúpido que sonara, John no había visto antes.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente de espaldas a John mientras sacaba de un armario dos trajes amarillos con rojo de cuerpo completo y dos mochilas de apariencia extraña.

–¿Ya lo olvidaste, Jim? Siempre saltamos en paracaídas cuando venimos aquí.

John palideció.

.

Una hora después, cuando se habían cambiado y el helicóptero había dado unas vueltas en lo que alcanzaba la altitud necesaria y se dirigía de regreso al yate, Sebastian se encontraba cómodamente sentado viendo hacia el exterior mientras John estaba bastante tenso sentado a su lado y un poco verde. Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentro, la verdad Jim nunca había querido saltar en paracaídas y nunca en su vida hubiera aceptado hacerlo, por lo que en esa ocasión planeaba grabarlo todo y guardarlo como un recuerdo secreto. La mujer que piloteaba el helicóptero les indicó que ya podían saltar y Sebastian se desabrochó el cinturón, viendo como las temblorosas manos de John hacían lo mismo y se levantaban del asiento.

–Después de ti –Ofreció con una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona.

Tragando fuerte, y rezando anda todos los dioses que conocía no morir ahogado o perderse en el inmenso mar, John contó hasta tres y saltó, rogando recordar las instrucciones que le habían dado sobre cómo aterrizar y planear.

Si algo tenía que admitir Sebastian es que el pequeño soldadito mascota de Holmes tenía valor, no cualquiera se hubiera lanzado de tanta altura sin pensárselo dos veces en su primera vez. Con la cámara en mano y grabando, Sebastian saltó y descendió un poco hasta alcanzar a John, quien intentaba torpemente planear y desacelerar un poco su caída. Sebastian soltó una carcajada mientras lo apuntaba con la cámara.

– ¿Qué te parece, Jim? –Gritó a travez del comunicador, como toda respuesta John alzó los pulgares de ambas manos.

Dio unos cuantos giros en el aire por poco tiempo hasta que alcanzaron el punto en que tenían que abrir el paracaídas y con una señal a John le indicó que lo abriera. Sin esperar a que le dijeran dos veces, John jaló el cordón que liberaba el paracaídas y pronto se encontraba descendiendo lenta y tranquilamente. Al ver que John no tenía ningún problema, Sebastian abrió su propio paracaídas. Una vez estuvo abierto, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el yate para aterrizar lo más cerca posible de él, siendo seguido de cerca por John. Sebastian no dejaba de grabar ningún movimiento de John, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera actuado el verdadero Jim estando ahí. Lo más probable es que lo mataría por haberlo metido en esa situación.

Aterrizaron en el agua con dos audibles chapuzones, Sebastian sacó la navaja que tenía de debajo de su manga y cortó las cuerdas de su paracaídas antes de nadar hacia John y cortar el suyo. Una vez liberados, nadaron hacia el yate, donde una linda chica los esperaba con unas toallas y dos copas de una sustancia indescifrable pero que seguro era alcohol. John aceptó la copa sin preámbulos y la bebió de un trago antes de aceptar la toalla con un suave gracias.

– ¿Te parece si volvemos ya?

–No podría estar más de acuerdo –Contestó aliviado.

.

Casi en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Jim le llegó el mensaje de que loe estarían esperando en el London Eye, apenas y tenían tiempo de arreglarse si querían llegar a tiempo.

–Jim, recuerda que tenemos una cosa que revisar en Londres.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó John curioso.

–Tenemos que vigilar a uno de tus clientes, ¿recuerdas?

–Ah, eso –Algo era seguro, si John hubiera querido trabajar como actor en vez de ser médico, se moriría de hambre.

–Vístete, tenemos que salir pronto.

.

Algunas horas después, se encontraban casi hasta el final de la fila para subir a la famosa rueda de la fortuna. Sebastian no paraba de buscar a Jim entre la multitud pero no lo encontraba. John había vuelto a ponerse uno de los trajes de Jim y se veía increíblemente bien con eso.

JM: Deja de mirarme el trasero.

Sebastian sonrió, Jim nunca cambiaría.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando exactamente? –Preguntó John.

–Pronto lo verás.

Y entonces, el mensaje llegó y miró tan insistentemente a la cabina de Jim que John acabó por dirigir su vista al mismo lugar que él.

–¡Es Sherlock!

–Lo es –John lo miró enfadado.

–Si te atreves a dañarlo, maldita rata…

–Vaya Doctor Watson, me sorprende que tenga ese vocabulario.

John lució sorprendido por un momento y se quedó estático, ese momento fue todo lo que Sebastian necesitó para tomarlo firmemente por el brazo, imposibilitando cualquier intento de escape.

–¡Déjame ir!

–No lo creo.

La cabina de Jim se detuvo al nivel del suelo y Sebastian se preparó para correr, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jim los alcanzara.

Por su parte, John forcejeaba para intentar liberarse del agarre del francotirador, fallando miserablemente. Vio a su cuerpo aproximarse antes de ser jalado por Sebastian y salir corriendo lejos de Sherlock. Sherlock en verdad estaba ahí, iba a salvarlo y todo iba a estar bien.

Fue poco después cuando descubrió que su pareja se había acostado con su peor enemigo y sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar y golpear a Sherlock hasta al cansancio, quizá ambas a la vez. Dejó de prestar atención a la conversación después de haber escuchado eso. No podía creer que Sherlock lo hubiera hecho, después de haberle confesado su amor… una fuerte punzada en su cabeza interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos y cayó en la inconciencia.

.

John despertó varias horas después en Baker Street, a su lado Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos y los codos recargados en las rodillas. John sintió algo de odio al verlo pero sobre todas las cosas, tristeza, y decepción.

–Sherlock… –Su cabeza dolió al intentar pararse e inmediatamente el detective le murmuró que se quedara quieto. No gustándole nada tener que obedecerlo, se quedó recostado, todo por aminorar el dolor de su cabeza.

Una vez el dolor hubo desaparecido, volvió a intentar sentarse en la cama otra vez, esta vez lográndolo sin sentir como si su cabeza explotara. Sherlock lo miraba preocupado y John sólo pudo explotar.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos vas a revolcarte con Moriarty a la primera oportunidad qué tienes –Gritó enfadado.

–John, déjame explicar.

–No, no digas nada Sherlock Holmes, en este momento lo que menos quiero es oír tus excusas.

Sherlock bajó la cabeza, y si John se sintió un poquito arrepentido por haberlo tratado así, nunca lo admitiría.

–Cómo te atreviste… –Murmuró, dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Sherlock lo miró con una triste expresión.

–Moriarty sabía lo que hacía. Yo sólo quería saber qué tenía planeado, o al menos quién era. Al principio sí pensé que podría ser él, pero después de lo que pasó esa opción quedó descartada, nunca pensé que él pudiera…

–Pero lo hicieron –Contestó duramente –Dime, ¿al menos fue bueno?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas heridas a distintos niveles. La de John era debido a la traición, pero Sherlock estaba realmente arrepentido y avergonzado.

–John…

–Vete. No quiero verte por ahora Sherlock.

El detective se levantó y con una mirada a John se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla habló con un tono de voz bajo y cargado de arrepentimiento.

–John, sólo quiero que sepas que sí te amo.

–Yo también Sherlock, pero por ahora lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo.

Sherlock asintió, y sin mirar una vez más a John, salió de su habitación, sintiendo como si esa hubiera sido su despedida con el único hombre al que alguna vez hubiera amado.

––––––

N/A: El final es una mierda total, lo sé, o incluso todo el fic lo es, no sé pero no acaba de convencerme… Como sea, como podrán darse cuenta apenas y estoy dentro del límite de tiempo y acabo de terminar de escribir esto, así que cualquier incoherencia ya saben por qué fue.

Como sea, espero que no lo hayan odiado tanto.

PD: Puntos extra en mi nivel de amor hacia ustedes al que haya entendido la referencia de Supernatural.


End file.
